Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), unmanned aircraft systems (UASs), or simply “drones” are aircraft without a human pilot aboard. UAVs are utilized to perform various military, commercial, and residential functions that may be difficult, dangerous, or too remote to be performed using manned aircraft. Typically, one or more UAVs are launched from a ground-based launch point, and then recovered (also referred to as “retrieved”) back to the launch point after performing their intended function. Retrieval of the UAV may allow for the UAV to be refueled, rearmed, and/or potentially redeployed for the same or a later mission. UAVs typically are launched from the ground, from ships, or from aircraft. Often, UAVs are launched from a location close to the mission location, which may endanger any ground forces or operators at the launch point. The retrieval location may be the same as the launch point, close to the launch point, or remote from the launch point. Having a fixed retrieval location limits the range and effectiveness of the UAV, because the UAV must reserve fuel to return to the retrieval location. Attempts at developing a system that provides for mobile retrieval locations for UAV capture (e.g., using a carrier aircraft, or “mother” aircraft) have met with difficulties, due to, for example, turbulence near the carrier aircraft, slow retrieval processes, and/or limited capabilities (e.g., only capable of retrieving a single UAV).